narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto-Fanon Central Wiki:Jinchūriki Policy
This policy deals with the use of on this wikia. :Keep in mind that these policies are ultimately guidelines. If it's found that a policy restricts something that the reason the policy was created didn't intend to restrict, then the policy should be changed. : The Rules :''Note: This is written in first-person by The Hokage and thus, refers to him on all pronoun accounts.'' Having the power of a Jinchūriki will from now on require my approval, and my approval may only be given to a character who fulfills the following conditions. I will be very strict in how one can obtain the ability to be a Jinchūriki. I Though I am certainly not the person who will give it you so easily, you have to earn it. I'll be pretty short in this policy, in that these are the REQUIRED conditions necessary to fulfill before your character is permitted to make a Jinchuriki. Those conditions are as follows. 1: There can only be nine Jinchuriki, applications for any more will be instantly denied however, there is no limit on the number of Pseudo Jinchuriki there can be but making one requires admin permission. To apply, simply post on my wall Characters name, Tailed Beast, and you backstory. When given a tailed beast you will only have the basic power levels at first. Then as your story develops you can start with Version one tails, which you will have trouble controlling. 2: Jinchuriki can be any age and any type of person with the exception of convicts and madmen however, being one messess with the chakra of the person due to the beast within, so shinobi who are given this honor must relearn how to build and control their chakra, having a lot harder time of it than they did before. 3: The Tailed Beast Ball can not be given to a Jinchuriki until they have become friends with their tailed beast which must be done through roleplaying or fanfictions, starting off as mortal enemies until they finally become friends however, I must approve you're Jinchuriki for it's use and once approved, the Jinchuriki must spend some time in an RP or fanfiction learning how to use it. Once mastered, any variations of the Tailed Beast Ball can be applied for on my wall. 4: Chakra Mode requires Jinchuriki to have either become friends with their beast or have done the tug of war as Naruto did however, this must be applied for but only after the Jinchuriki has been with their beast for quite some time. 5: Jinchuriki must have proper back stories to why they have the tailed beast, detailing what village they are from, who was involved in the process, etc. The background must be treated seriously like a story you want to submit to become part of canon. 6: Before applying, make sure you have considered the implications of having such a burden. Remember that the power of the tailed beasts are sought after and some would still fear them and their Jinchuriki but also remember that Jinchuriki themselves resent being sealed and those who sealed them, even the victim who they are sealed within. 7: The tailed beast will take over whenever you are near death or in a serious fit of rage. At first, you're Jinchuriki will only have the initial transformation but eventually will attain the chakra cloak once their rage reache a certain level but attaining the cloak must only accrue after using the initial transformation a few times. Once they have the cloak, users can apply for more tails, provided the beast has any but certain tail numbers will be more difficult to get than normal due to the special effect they have. For example, the Jinchuriki of Shukaku will have the same difficulty applying for a tail as the Kurama's Jinchuriki would for getting the ninth tail. 8: In order to transform completely into the tailed beast, you must either be friends with the beast or be controlled by the beast however, being controlled means you are unable to use the full power of the beast and you are not always in control of you're actions. List of Current Jinchuriki When a Jinchuriki dies or has his Beast extracted then you must kill him off. You will no longer be able to use him, and then the space will be filled with another who wishes to make a Jinchuriki. You can only have one jinchuriki at a time. Though when you no longer have one, you can apply for another. Also don't make carbon copies of canon jinchuriki, make them different we don't want to see more rapping Killer Bees, or Naruto's. 1.Shukaku - ' '''2.Matatabi - ' '3.Isobu - ' '''4.Son Gokū - ''Kaigaishii Ozaru'' 5.Kokuō - ' '''6.Saiken - ' '7.Chōmei - ' '8.Gyūki - ' '9.Kurama - ' Application Form Your username: Applying Character: Inspection technique (MUST BE YOUR OWN!): Which tailed beast do they have?: Do they meet all the canon requirements?: How do they meet canon requirements?: What is your complete reason for wanting a Jinchuriki?: Background: Pseudo Jinchuriki Coming soon. Consequences * '''First Offense: A warning, the the user must edit their character to comply with the rules. Not complying within a few days is a second offense. * Second Offense: A warning, the user has another three days to comply or the character will be deleted but the user will be allowed to make it again. * Third Offense: Deletion of unapproved content and a one week ban. * Fourth Offense: Deletion of unapproved content and a one month ban. * Fifth Offense: Deletion of unapproved content and a three months ban. Anything after this is treated as a fifth offense.